


Does Green and Claws mix?

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: Rare Pairings [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, M/M, Rare Pairings, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Does Green and Claws mix?

For Logan, dealing with something large and bad isn't bad for him.

And of course, he wasn't dumb enough to not reject Bruce Banner's call.

** _Please Logan, please don't go near me._ **

** _-Bruce Banner_ **

Logan think it 

* * *

"The work of the Hulk I see." Logan snarled, sniffing the air.

Yes, it is signs of radioactive material but there is a new smell.

He can tell that it was sweat but


End file.
